Auszeit
by LittleBirdie91
Summary: Connor nimmt sich eine kurze Auszeit, die anders endet als er angenommen hatte.  Connor/Abby   Three-Shot


Kapitel 1

07:40 am – Lester's Wohnung

Murrend strich Connor sich einige kurze Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn.

Der junge Student hatte schon wieder diesen Traum. Wie auch schon die Nächte zuvor.

Er und Abby…

Wie sie sich beide in einem bett herum gewälzt hatten. Anders als die Reale warf ihm seine Traum-Abby keine verstörten, genervten und Lass-den-Schwachsinn-Blicke zu, sondern warme, liebevolle und vor allem verführerische Blicke zu.

Sie tadelte ihn nicht und verdrehte auch nicht ihre blauen Augen. Die Traum-Abby umgarnte ihn, liebkoste ihn.

Unwirsch schüttelte Connor den Kopf. Er sollte lieber ganz schnell von seinem Träumen wegkommen, bevor er noch mit einem kleinen Problem auf dem Sessel, den er zum Schlafen nutzte, endete. In einer fließenden Bewegung schlug er die rote Decke von sich und setzte sich gänzlich auf. Mit leisen Schritten begab er sich zu seiner Tasche, aus welcher er lebte, und fischte sich schwarze Jeans, ein graues Shirt, und Boxershorts heraus.

Connor tapste leise aus seinem ihm zugeteilten Bereich in der Wohnung seines Chefs raus und torkelte noch etwas verschlafen auf das Badezimmer zu.

Mürrisch machte er sich für einen weiteren langweiligen Tag im ARC fertig– vermutlich mal wieder ohne Anomalien.

Ein weitere Tag an dem er Abby nur aus der Ferne liebte.

08:30 am – Anomalien Research Center

Eine knappe Stunde später stand der Schwarzhaarige in der Haupthalle des ARCs und arbeitet fleißig am Anomalien-Detektor.

Derweil drifteten seine Gedanken wieder ab. Eigentlich war es ein recht friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Lester und ihm, wenn man mal davon absah, was er alles nicht machen und anfassen durfte, doch wollte er nicht jeden Tag wieder daran erinnert werden, dass er seine Socken nicht in den Brotbackautomaten legen sollte.

Er vermisste es, morgens in Abby's Wohnung aufzuwachen oder eher rabiat von ihr geweckt zu werden. Aber nein.

Gerade wo er dachte, es könnte doch noch etwas aus ihm und der Blonden werden, warf sie ihn raus!

Alles nur wegen einer einzigen Person: Jack Maitland, ihr kleiner Bruder.

Connor konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie alles vor sich gegangen war –zumal es auch erst vor einer knappen Woche passiert war.

Abby hatte zu ihm gemeint, dass sie später unbedingt mit ihm reden müsse. Das war an dem Tag im Flugzeughanger. Als er dann später im Loft auf einem jungen Mann im Handtuch traf, dachte er schon, dass seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen in Erfüllung gegangen waren und er Abby's Freund nun gegenüber stand.

Wie froh er doch gewesen war zu erfahren, dass es sich nur um ihren kleinen Bruder handelte. Natürlich war er enttäuscht gewesen, als sie ihn fragte, ob er bei einem Freund unterkommen könnte. Was hatte er denn bitte für Freunde?

Seine einigen Freunde waren Tom und Duncan gewesen und sei Tom durch den Parasiten des Dodus gestorben war, hatte sich Duncan von Connor ferngehalten.

Aber statt ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, gaukelte er Abby lieber etwas vor.

Jedoch war sie ja scheinbar froh, dass er ausgezogen war. Er hatte immerhin das ‚Super' daraufhin von ihr gehört.

Ändern konnte er dich sowieso nichts mehr.

Jack lebte nun bei Abby und er bei seinem Chef.

Connor war so sehr in seinen Gedankengängen vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte.

Er war gerade dabei einen Virencheck durchzuführen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

09:05 am – Anomalien Research Center

Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Jack ging Abby durch die langen Flure des ARCs in Richtung der Haupthalle. Vor wenigen Minuten hatten die Geschwister ein Gespräch mit Lester geführt.

Abby hatte darum gebeten, dass sie Jack künftig mit zur Arbeit bringen könne.

Nach langem hin und her hatte sich Lester dann doch dafür entschieden, dass sie ihren Bruder mitnehmen dürfe. Wer wisse denn, was passieren könnte, wenn Jack versuchen würde, selbst etwas über die Arbeit seiner Schwester in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Links und rechts von uns sind die Labore, Technikräume, Waffenlager und Aufenthaltsräume. Nichts davon ist unbedingt interessant.", meinte Abby genervt.

Auch wenn Jack ihr kleiner Bruder war und sie ihn liebte, aber er nervte sie einfach manchmal. Und dass er sie penetrant dazu gebracht hatte, ihn mit ins ARC zu nehmen, gefiel ihr auch nicht besonders. Aber immerhin hatte er ihr gedroht ihr tiefstes Geheimnis an Connor zu verraten.

Und das konnte sie nicht hinnehmen!

Ihr Weg führte die Geschwister auf die Doppeltür der Haupthalle zu. Mit einem Ruck war diese auf gestoßen und Abby sah auf den breiten Rücken von Connor. Er stand am Anomalien-Detektor und lehnte mit den Händen auf der Tastatur, den Kopf gesenkt.

Die Blondine betrachtete ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

Es war wirklich dumm, fand sie, dass er nun nicht mehr bei ihr wohnte. Nun sah sie ihn nur noch während der Arbeit im ARC und dort war er auch nicht mehr so oft wie früher, als Cutter noch da war. Sarah und Danny sah man sogar noch öfter als ihn.

Sie seufzte. Seit Cutter tot war, hatte Connor sich sowieso verändert. Er war nicht mehr so aufgedreht und durch den Wind.

Abby seufzte wieder auf.

Mit langen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und somit Jack stehen. Sie legte Connor ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Daraufhin schrak er auf und drehte sich um.

Er sah ziemlich angespannt aus, fand sie. Er wich ihrem bohrenden Blick aus und nickte ihr zu.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so gestresst aus.", fragte sie ihn fürsorglich. „Mir geht es gut. Nur Nancy und Sid haben mich 'ne Weile wach gehalten.", erklärte er ihr und lächelte sie leicht an. Sie fand, er sah dann immer aus wie ein Hamster. Und das sah immer niedlich aus.

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an. Connor allerdings hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und setzt seine Arbeit am Detektor fort.

Ein Niesen ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken fahren.

„Connor. Mich wundert es, dass du erst jetzt krank wirst und nicht schon direkt nach der Sache im Labor.", sagte Sarah lächelnd, die gerade den Hauptsaal betrat. Connor nickte und murmelte:„Kann schon sein." „Welche Sache im Labor denn?", fragte Abby verwirrt.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", meinte er nur, ohne sich umzudrehen. Jack war mittlerweile zu den Dreien gegangen, Abby hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen.

„Nicht der Rede wert? Connor wäre fast im Labor erfroren. Vor einer Woche, wegen der Sache mit den Killerpilze, wäre er fast mit einem davon erfroren!", erklärte Sarah den Vorfall an Abby gewandt.

„Was für ein Idiot!", rief Jack dazwischen.

09:35 am – Haupthalle ARC

„Was für ein Idiot!", hörte Connor hinter sich von einer im leider bekannten stimme.

Connor wandte sich zu Jack rüber. Er hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Seit wann war der denn bitte im ARC erlaubt?

Habe ich jetzt nicht mal mehr hier meine Ruhe?, fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige genervt.

Schön und gut, dass Abby sich auf einmal besorgt um ihn gab, aber das konnte er jetzt auch nicht unbedingt gebrauchen.

„Jack, halt die klappe! Du hast doch von nichts eine Ahnung!", schrie sie ihren kleinen Bruder an. „Wenn du nicht weißt, um was es geht, dann halt dich einfach daraus." „Ich bitte dich. Wegen einem Pilz fast erfroren? Wie dumm kann man denn bitte sein?", meinte er spöttisch.

„Sei du mal in dieser Situation und sag das noch einmal.", sagte Connor genervt und funkelte Jack kalt an.

Just in diesem Moment betrat Sir James Lester den riesige Raum, auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro im oberen Stockwerk. Er nickte Connor und den anderen arrogant zu. Dieser wandte sich von ihnen ab. „Lester", rief er ihm hinterher, „hätten Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

Seufzend bejahte Lester und wies ihm an, ihm zu folgen.

Connor konnte deutlich Abbys verwirrten Blick im Rücken spüren. Doch dies war ihm gerade egal.

Er betrat hinter Lester dessen Büro. Sein Chef setzt sich hinter seinen massiven Schreibtisch, während er durch die gläserne Front zu Haupthalle hin Abby beobachtete, welche ebenfalls zu ihm hinauf sah.

Wie würde sie wohl auf seine Entscheidung reagieren?

Am besten weihte er nur Sarah, Becker und Danny ein. Abby hatte sowieso schon genug mit Jack zu tun, als dass sie sich da noch mit seinen Problemen rumschlagen würde

„Also, Connor. Was ist denn so dringend, dass sie mich jetzt stören?", fragte Lester und faltete seine Hände vor der Brust zusammen. Connor räusperte sich:„Nun ja. Ich würde mich gerne in nächster Zeit voll und ganz auf mein Studium konzentrieren. Sprich, dass ich solange nicht ins ARC kommen würde oder zu Anomalienerscheinungen."

Sein Chef lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er überlegte. „Und wer bitte würde sich um den Detektor und die Untersuchung des Artefaktes kümmern?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Sarah kennt sich bestens mit beiden Dingen mittlerweile sehr gut aus. Außerdem würde ich bei ihnen ausziehen. Ich habe eine Wohnung in der Nähe meiner Uni gefunden.", erklärte er.

Lester seufzte, bevor er zusagte:„Von mir aus. Sprechen sie vorher aber mit Doktor Paige und klären Sie das mit ihr ab. Und nun gehen sie."

Der Schwarzhaarige bedankte sich und wandte sich um. Eilig lief er hinunter in die Haupthalle auf der Suche nach Sarah.

Ohne Abby zu beachten, welche auf seinem Platz am ADD saß, lief er in Richtung Labore, wo er Sarah vermutete.


End file.
